


In your bed

by Anaelita



Series: It takes time [7]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Ambassador Sokka, Canon Universe, Dorks in Love, Fire Lord Zuko, Like, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Oblivious, Post-Canon, Pre-Relationship, Set after the end of the series, Sleeping Together, Work, first thoughts of Republic City
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-03 23:05:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17886815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anaelita/pseuds/Anaelita
Summary: Zuko and Sokka start to work on their first project together as Fire Lord and Ambassador.





	1. Chapter 1

Zuko smiles widely as the ship he chartered to get Sokka arrives in the Fire Nation. He came in person from Caldera City to greet his friend, and his heart misses a beat as the newly appointed Ambassador gets down the ship.

Sokka turns his head around, and his face lightens up when he appears the young Fire Lord. He runs towards his friend. "Buddy, it's been so long !" Sokka embraces him.

Zuko stiffens between Sokka's arm, surprised by the affectionate gesture. He exhales and relaxes then, patting Sokka's back. "It's good to have you here."

"And I'll be for a while ! My dad sent me for work, can you believe I'm an Ambassador now ?" Sokka says with a wide grin.

Zuko chuckles. "I can", he says at length. "So what's the agenda ?"

"We need to come up with a project to, quote, cement the friendship between our nations. It's my dad's idea !"

"And it's a great one. Better get to work then." A hand placed on the small of Sokka's back, Zuko leads him to the train that will get them to Caldera City.

"Don't you have, like, personal transportation ?", Sokka wonders as he examines the wagon they're sat in, "I would have thought, since you're the Fire Lord and all..."

"I could have asked for an official convoy but I thought we weren't in such a hurry", Zuko explains. "Going by train gives us time to catch up, it's been a while since I last saw you. I could swear you've grown an inch taller", he adds with a smile.

"I did, actually", Sokka reveals with a wide smile, "Now I'm almost as tall as my father."

"You'll be someday, I'm sure." Zuko gently nudges him in the ribs, concealing a little smile. _No fair, he's even hotter now._

"And you're letting your hair grow", Sokka comments.

"Yeah", the young Fire Lord says softly. "I did it for the crown at first, but now I'm starting to like it."

Sokka has a little smile, and the faintest trace of blush adorns his cheeks.

_Is it awkward ? No, we're past that. Right ?_ Zuko clears his throat and straightens up a little, noticing he unconsciously leaned towards Sokka. _He's just a friend._ "So how was it in the South Pole ?", he diverts the subject.

"Awesome ! The city, yeah,  _the city_ , not a village anymore, is growing and restless. New buildings everywhere : schools, shops,  a big ass town hall  and even industries. My father has a lot of work as Chief of the Southern Water Tribe but he's doing well. And hey, I even got the chance to assist him in a few meetings", Sokka says proudly.

Zuko smirks. "So that's why he gave you an official position", he muses. "He must be so proud of you."  _I am, too._

Sokka puffs out his chest. "And now I'm an Ambassador, you know I still can't believe it ?"

"You're more than capable for the job, I trust you."

The young Ambassador softly smiles. "Thanks, buddy".

 

* * *

 

They installed themselves in the library, perusing documents in search for an idea, and have been at it for a good hour when finally...

"Hey ! Why don't we build a place where benders from all nations, and non-benders alike, could gather ? Like, somewhere nice near the sea, so ships could bring people from everywhere, and there would be a place for everyone."

Zuko raises an eyebrow. "Sounds like the perfect utopia after the hundred-year war..."

" Yeah... but we need a strong symbol of our friendship and it sounds... kinda nice, right ?"

"You really have a way with ideas", Zuko awes.

Sokka brightly smiles.

The young Fire Lord's heart skips a beat.  _Damn, you're so cute. And smart, and... damn it, I still have it bad for you._ He feels his cheeks heat up a little as he says next, "We definitely have to work on that. I'm sure Aang would love the idea."

 

* * *

 

After dinner and a bit of extra work – Sokka's idea has them hyped up and they can't help but dream about their utopia – Zuko walks Sokka to one of the guest rooms.

They're still talking as he does so, and they end up comfortably installed on the bed, talking about their hopes for the future.

Zuko internally boils because of the proximity but he tries his best not to show it.

Sokka yawns.

"Getting tired, there ?" Zuko fondly smiles.

"Yeah, it's been a long day. But I'm glad I came here. It's nice to see you again."

Zuko's heart threatens to stop, but he manages to regain his composure and says softly, "It's good to have you here, too", hoping his voice won't betray his emotions.

Sokka sighs happily.

Zuko smiles. _It's comfortable, homey even, to be with_ _Sokka_ _._ _And I have him for myself,_ he thinks, before mentally slapping himself for being so selfish.

"Say", the young warrior asks after a moment of silence. "How are you and Mai doing ?"

"Um... we broke up, actually", Zuko reveals.

Sokka frowns. "I'm sorry, buddy. What happened ?"

"Don't be. She was too demanding and possessive, and in the end I couldn't bear it. I mean, I'm the Fire Lord, and as such I have duties to attend to. I can't _always_ be at her side, night and day ! She even made me promise to not break up with her again, but that kind of things don't work like that." Zuko shakes his head. "I'm better off without her, trust me."

Sokka hums thoughtfully. "If you say so."

_I'd better be with you... But I screwed up on so many levels I think I don't deserve you anymore._ Zuko's shoulders hunch a little as he guiltily looks to the side.

"Hey, but you're the Fire Lord, you'll find someone in no time", Sokka says, gently nudging Zuko's side.

Zuko shrugs. "I don't know. I don't think I care either." _I'd better be alone than with someone else than you._

"Being single's fine too, I mean, look at me." Sokka smirks, pointing a finger at his chest. "Look at us !" He chuckles.

The Water Tribe teen's smile is contagious and Zuko feels the corners of his lips lift a little. _Yeah, look at us. Lying on a bed, talking about our respective love lives._ "I'm glad to have you here", the firebender voices again without second thought. "It's been kind of sad without you around. I missed you, buddy."

Sokka fondly smiles and leans his head towards Zuko's shoulder, bumping against it lightly. "I missed you, too."

Zuko's heart blooms in his chest. _At least I can call you my friend, and that's an honor in and of itself._

The young warrior yawns again, and lets his head rest against his friend.

The young Fire Lord lets himself close his eyes for a moment, relishing in the warm and comforting presence beside him... and doesn't even realize as he drifts off.


	2. Chapter 2

Zuko wakes up at dawn, blinks because he doesn't recognize the bed he's in right away. _The guest room. Sokka._ He looks to his side and the Water Tribe teen is here, head still resting on his shoulder like the last thing he remembers before dozing off. _Spirits, you're so cute._ Zuko brushes his fingers against the young warrior's cheekbone like he did a few months back in Ba Sing Se to remove the dab of paint, wondering if Sokka was as troubled as he is now. _Shit, I really have it_ _bad for you. And just how lucky am I to have you in my life again ? I thought you were gone for good, and I'm selfishly glad your father sent you here. I never should have gone to Mai, and now... now, you're here and I can't be with you anymore. Ugh, I'm glad you're my friend but sad you won't want to be more than just friends. Sucks._

Sokka stirs up and blinks.

Zuko hastedly removes his hand from Sokka's face, and gulps.

"Hey, babe", he sleepily says, a lazy smile forming on his charming face.

The firebender's heart misses a beat. Or two. _No way. He's still half-asleep. Probably dreamed of Suki or anyone else than me._

Sokka blinks again, and his cheeks heat up wildly. He seems to realize his mistake because he next says, "Uh, I'm sorry, I, uh-"

"Nevermind", Zuko quickly says despite the creeping blush that he can feel up to his ears. "You're still sleepy... obviously."

Sokka nods fervently.

"I, uh, I'm gonna train my fire forms", Zuko excuses himself before leaving the room. _We_ _fell asleep so fast w_ _e left the door open... Who knows how many people have seen us ?_ _What would they think, what would Sokka think if we gave that image... But then again, he seemed so happy when he woke up... Wasn't for me, but still..._ _Damn it, this is confusing._

 

* * *

 

The young Ambassador reappears for lunch, having left Zuko to his training. They eat together and go to the library just like the day before, searching for more ideas to bring Sokka's project to life.

The young Fire Lord buries himself behind a stack of papers, perusing official documents until he finds something of interest. "Hey", he calls for his friend sat on the couch across the room, "I'm reading reports from the Fire Nation colonies, and while they're technically Earth Kingdom territory, they mostly want to keep their independence now that the war's over. They've got Earth Kingdom and Fire Nation citizens alike living there, they've been for decades now and won't want to separate families if I were to dismantle the colonies. I think there's something here we can work on."

"Totally, and we're kinda friends with Earth King Kuei, we _did_ save him from a coup after all. Yeah, I think that's a good start", Sokka smiles.

They spend the rest of the afternoon gathering as much data on the colonies as they can, and after dinner they start drafting the plan they intend on presenting to Kuei.

When they're done, tired but proud of their work, Zuko walks Sokka to his room like he did yesterday. This time he stays in the doorway though.

Sokka walks to his bed and flops on it face first. He contentedly sighs, turning his head to see Zuko. "C'mere", he mumbles against the mattress.

Zuko stiffens. _Wouldn't that be awkward ?_

"C'mon, buddy", Sokka says as he scrambles to install himself properly. He pats the space next to him in the bed. "I don't bite."

 _I wouldn't mind._ "Uh, okay", Zuko manages despite his blush. He numbly walks towards the bed and sits where he's been told to.

"It's nice being here", Sokka says softly. "I thought my place was in the South Pole but here I can work for something even bigger. I'm glad my father entrusted me this task."

Zuko smiles. "Yeah, that's something. I'm proud of you, Sokka."

The young warrior's cheeks turn a dark pink.

Zuko's hand gently pushes Sokka's thigh, and the firebender relishes in what little warmth he can feel through the other's clothing. "Come on, don't be shy, you've got nothing to be ashamed of. This is _your_ idea and it rocks !"

"Yeah..." Sokka's eyes dart towards Zuko's hand where it still lays on his thigh.

Zuko doesn't remove it, and takes a deep breath instead, steeling himself for the rejection he's sure to encounter.

Sokka still doesn't look up, but his hand slowly finds Zuko's. His fingers interlace with the firebender's and soft smile appears at the corners of his lips.

 _Are you- is this real ? I thought- and this morning-_ Unable to compute a single sentence, Zuko numbly stares at Sokka's tanned hand gently squeezing his own.

Sokka sighs. "Thanks for being here", he says at length.

"What do you mean ?" Zuko searches for an answer on Sokka's face, but all he sees is a warm smile he doesn't understand.

"This is a huge project we have here and I'm glad I get to carry it out with you."

"So am I", Zuko confesses. "This may change the world as we know it, and I'm proud that we're the cause of it."

"Wanna stay here tonight ?"

Zuko's heart misses a beat.

"Like the good old days of Team Avatar, remember ? When we were all sleeping together ?" A slight shade of pink grazes Sokka's cheeks as he says so.

"Like the good old days", Zuko repeats. _Is this for real ?_

"It was... kind of lonely in the South Pole. And now that you're here, I don't really want to find myself alone again", the Water Tribe teen sheepishly explains.

"Okay", the firebender numbly says.

"Great", Sokka beams.

_That smile... And now apparently I'm sleeping with you tonight. As friends._

Sokka unwraps his hair tie, loosening his wolftail until his hair come down, and comfortably installs himself, nestling against Zuko's side.

Zuko's breath hitches at seeing the young warrior's hair down, and blood rushes to his ears, his heartbeat drumming fast.

After an uncomfortable minute of silence, Sokka looks up at the young Fire Lord and softly asks, "Do you ever think about it ?"

Zuko blinks, but doesn't need to ask for a further explanation, and murmurs, "Yeah, sometimes, I do." _More often than not, I think about what happened between us._

"Was that a mistake ?"

"I, uh... I don't know", Zuko admits, defeated. "It's frown upon in many places, illegal here in the Fire Nation."

Sokka frowns, "I didn't know that."

"I should have the law changed", Zuko says with a sad chuckle. "I wonder how many people live in the hide because of this..."

"Is that why you never...?", Sokka trails out.

"No", Zuko shakes his head. "You had Suki, I had Mai, and I screwed up. _"_

Sokka sighs. "What about Ember Island ?"

"It was... different." _You came to me then. I still wonder why._

"Different good ?"

Zuko feels his cheeks heat up a little. _Are you trying to embarrass me ?_

"Hey, it's okay", Sokka softly says, placing a tanned hand over Zuko's paler one. "I'm just trying to understand."

_And you're driving me crazy, being so close and all, I just want to kiss you and tell you how much I-_

"But it's alright if you don't wanna talk about it."

Zuko shakes his head. "No, it's not that, its just- I wasn't planning on discussing... that", he admits.

"I guess I'm too curious", Sokka sheepishly says.

"Are you really, though ?", Zuko dares.

"Yeah", Sokka breathes against Zuko's arm, not meeting his gaze for some reason.

 _Spirits, I want to kiss you so bad._ But Zuko doesn't dare move.

Sokka closes his eyes and sighs. "Nevermind, I don't want to make this awkward. Better get to sleep..."

"Yeah", Zuko exhales. He watches as the young warrior falls into slumber, combs a hand through Sokka's loose hair when he's finally asleep. _All of this is confusing. Good, but confusing. I thought we were done, like done done, and now I'm sleeping in your bed... You look so peaceful in your sleep. You're so cute. Ugh, I wanna kiss you so bad but wouldn't that be awkward ? I don't deserve you like this anymore. I should be glad that you're my friend. Right, buddy ? My best friend. In a totally platonic sort of way._


End file.
